Don't Die On Me
by Bplum27
Summary: Eren and Levi are on a short mission to study the titans. However, their agenda was cut to a halt when they run into the Armored Titan, who leaves Eren unconscious and dying. They manage to make it back to HQ where Hanji takes Eren to be patched up. But, how will Levi react?
1. Back At HQ

**Welcome Back!**

**Ok, so... Am not sure what to write, but just wanna write!**

**So... I'm thinking this time it'll be a depressing Ereri/Riren story!**

**I have a vision, but I just gotta put it into words again!**

**Anyways!**

**Not sure 'bout warnings besides swearing since this is, once again, on a whim.**

**Sorry if it's bad!**

**Spoilers if you don't know who the Armored Titan is!**

**So...**

**On with the story I guess!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eren gasped and groaned as his titan limp body collided with a nearby tree.

This wasn't how the mission was suppost to turn out! They were suppost to collect data on the titans in the plains, but it seemed Reiner had other plans.

But damn was he persistant! Imediately after Eren ran out of stamina to stay transformed, Reiner was on him in an instant, squeezing the life out of him in his grasp.

His vision was straining to not go black as he wiggled and squirmed, begging to be let free. He coughed and hacked up red fluid as his insides were being destroyed and turned to mush.

A zip of wire caught Eren's attention, as did the figure that occupied the wire and blade box strapped to either hip.

"Eren!" The man called, only to be met with a coughing fit from the person he desperately tried to gain the attention of.

"God damnit!" Levi cursed when his wire failed to connect with the hardened sholder blades of the Armored Titan. Instead, connected with the exposed flesh of the elbow joint that held Eren in its grasp.

However, fate wasn't on either of their sides, as Eren was reliesed, only to land smack against a tree. He spat and gasped as blood seeped out of his mouth, and fell unconsious.

Levi cursed loudly and zipped to the body that was falling at an ever increasing rate to the ground, only to be met with a backhand that sent him flying in the other direction.

He thankfully caught himself and growled when the titan slowly made his way to the unconsious Eren.

Quickly and effectively, Levi caught Eren and swung away, leaving behind an annoyed and irritated Reiner.

Levi managed to make it out to the field and find his abandoned horse. He weaved between trees and landed next to the horse, throwing Eren's limp body on top of it, and getting on himself.

Getting the boy to stay on, however, managed to be a problem because every time the horse moved, he would lean to far off one side and Levi had to catch him.

The man had thankfully gotten Eren and himself in a comfortable position, so he didn't fall off, by trial and error. Levi was facing the head of the animal while he had Eren's arms wrapped around his middle, legs on either side of him, and head laying on his sholder.

Levi was able to get them both to HQ after a good hour of riding, and met up with Hanji.

"Levi?! What the hell happened?!" The scientest cried, gently prying Eren off the horse.

"We ran into, well, Eren ran into Reiner while gathering data on a titan I asked him to." Levi informed Hanji. "But, that damned Reiner made him transform and run out of stamina, and eventually tried to kill him." He scowled and continued, "Tried to squeeze the life out of him and eventually gave up and chucked him at a tree. Fucking asshole."

Hanji nodded and gave the man a sorrowful expression and called over one of her squad members over to take Eren to her lab to check for any internal bleeding, that he likely had.

"Thank you Levi." She said. "I'll call you down to talk to him when I get him all fixed up! Just wait a bit ok?" Hanji asked, already knowing the answer.

Levi nodded. "That would be wonderful, thanks shitty glasses." Hanji pouted at the nick-name, which Levi ignored, and walks to her lab.

**xxxxxxx**

After a good few hours Levi is called to Hanji's lab. Making his way there Levi lets out a sigh.

When he reached the door, he knocked and entered when he gave permision to do so.

"Ah, Levi! You actually came!" The woman exclaimed from her desk, which was littered in papers and bottles of strange fluids.

Levi scowled. "Of course I came, I said I needed to speak with the brat, and I fully intend to do so. Now, where is he?" Hanji let out an unamused sigh and pointed to the door which led to her infirmary.

"He's in there. Just go easy on him, he's pretty beaten up." She said, turning her attention back to her desk.

Levi nodded and made his way to the door, letting out a sigh before opening it.

The sight he was greated to was to be expected. Eren laying on the bed, wrapped in many bandages, some of which had red seeping through, hair in every direction, and, thankfully consious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**Sorry for a cliffhanger! I wrote all of it, but it didn't save and this was what was left, so...**

**DON'T BE MAD PLEASE!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I want to make this into a small, maybe two to three chapter story!**

**So... Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


	2. Don't Die On Me, Eren

**Welcome back!**

**So... I forgot how I wrote this in the beginning, so...**

**Idk what the FUCK to write!**

**Ok, calm down woman...**

**Alright, am ok!**

**So... I guess I need to, umm... Type this out AGAIN!**

.**.. I just spent the last few minutes stalling, BRIANNA! FOCUS!**

**ANYWAYS! xD**

**On with the story!**

**Wait, what did I stop with...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eren lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about today's events when the door opened, and Levi walked in.

"Hey, Brat. How you feeling?" The man asked, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Eren sighed and looked at Levi, smiling softly before answering. "Terrible, thanks for asking." The man narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"Then why are you so damn happy about it?" He asked, Eren smirked.

"Because I'm alive." Eren explained, causing Levi to raise his eyebrows in a silent shock.

The man sighed and sat next to the injured teen on a nearby bench, Sighing.

"Eren..." Levi started, "Don't die on me, you damn brat." He pleaded, staring into Eren's blue-green eyes.

The teen smiled, and looked back into the man's steel-blue eyes, brimming with unshed tears.

Levi let out a long sigh, and rested his head on Eren's chest, listening to the light heartbeat.

Eren chuckled, and ran his uninjured hand through Levi's hair, tugging lightly every once in a while.

They stayed like that until the sun was setting, red, yellow, and orange streaming through the nearby window, and they eventually fell asleep, in each other's arms.

Fin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**This seems soo cute and less, heated than the last time, and I love it!**

**I know it was short, but if you want another chapter, or epologue, tell me in the reviews!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Idk what to put here...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Give me ideas to write about! I don't know what to write!**

**So... Until next time!**

**CAIO!~**


End file.
